C'tarl Tales revamped!
by T'laren
Summary: Jim and Aisha find love in each other (takes place 3 months after the series)


This is a Jim/Aisha fic, everyone who doesn't like that pairing, leave now.  
  
This also involves incest and semi-bestality, anyone who can't handle that, leave now.  
  
Everyone else, enjoy the C'tarl Tales!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Jim, Aisha and the rest of the Outlaw Star crew don't belong to me. However, Jerin, Burke, Bero and Jesk DO! No stealing or I hunt you down and stab you with a spork.  
  
Massages, Cuddles, and Newfound Family  
  
Aisha groaned, rubbing her neck. "Man, whatever I did really messed me up.." she muttered, then purred softly as a pair of soft hands began to rub right at the sore spots, massaging the ache out gently.  
  
  
  
"Ooh, that's much better..." she murmured, then heard a soft laugh.  
  
"Better, eh Aisha-kitty?" said Jim, who then nuzzled at her neck, making Aisha gasp in surprise.  
  
  
  
"Much better, thanks Jimmy, I owe ya" Aisha said, quickly turning and snatching Jim into her arms, snuggling him close to her, rubbing her cheek against his and purring. Jim laughed and snuggled her back.  
  
"What in the name of all that's holy is going on here??" Gene shouted from behind them. Aisha turned around, still holding Jim in her arms, the latter having a very smug look on his face.  
  
"It's a cuddle session, what's it look like?" Jim said.  
  
  
  
"Like it's any of yer business anyway Starwind!" Aisha growled.  
  
"You're sleeping with my partner furball! That makes it my business!" Gene growled back.  
  
"Not yet she's not, but tonight.. heh heh heh... ... Now go away Gene before I get mad" Jim muttered.  
  
  
  
"Oh? And whatcha gonna do about it little man?" Gene taunted.  
  
"Now you've made him mad Gene, and you have to suffer the consequences. Don't come crying to me after you get sliced up, because he's gotten good with them" Suzuka said, smiling.  
  
"Gotten good with what?" Gene asked, scratching his head in puzzlement. In response, Jim looked at Aisha, who bared her claws.  
  
"These beautiful claws, of course" Jim responded, "diamond-dusted beauties that could slice through you like a hot knife through butter."  
  
"I'll take your word for it... ... Any rate, I'm heading out, there's a pirate problem 30 miles from here that I'm going to deal with, I'll be back later" Gene said, grabbed his cloak and guns and left.  
  
"He's getting really irritating" Suzuka said, with Aisha and Jim nodding in agreement. "I'm leaving as well, going to back up Gene, since he's so reckless. I shall return as well" Suzuka continued, "and if you're wondering, Melfina is on the Outlaw Star with Gilliam playing chess." Suzuka then left as well, leaving Aisha and Jim cuddled in each other's arms.  
  
"Aisha?" Jim asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Aisha murmured. Jim blushed, then looked into her blue eyes, totally serious.  
  
"Will you... be my momma?" he whispered. Aisha's ears pricked up and settled Jim in her lap, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Oh Jimmy, why do you ask me something like this?" she asked.  
  
"Because... ... I never really had parents... From as far back as I can remember, Gene and I have worked together... I guess I just need someone in my life that means a lot to me... And to me, that's you, Aisha" Jim said quietly, looking at his feet.  
  
"Well then, if that's the case..." Aisha said, stripping off her breastplate and exposing her C-cup breasts, "then we've got some catching up to do, don't we my baby?" and with that, she raised Jim's head with her paws, letting him get his first, full-on view of her chest. Jim visibly blushed and gulped hard in response. "Drink up, my baby, you want to get big and strong like your momma, don't you?" Aisha purred.  
  
"Yes momma" Jim said simply and leaned forward, taking a nipple into his mouth and starting to nurse gently.  
  
"Mmmm... That's it baby, drink up. MMM! Oh Jimmy, you're a natural... one thing you'll - ooh, yes - notice about we C'tarl C'tarl females *whimper* is that we lactate whether we're pregnant or not... momma has *groan* a large supply of milk, just for you... So drink all you like my little kitten, Momma's got all you'll ever want..." Aisha moaned, feeling her milk flow out of her and into Jim's mouth.  
  
As he drank, however, Aisha noticed some changes going on with Jim's body. His ears became pointed, he began to grow fur where there was once skin and his hands and feet (Jim wasn't wearing shoes since he didn't have a job to work) changed into paws. She'd been forced to read about this back at the Academy: About the side effects of C'tarl C'tarl milk on humans.  
  
From what she remembered, it messed with the very DNA structure and modified it to a more C'tarl C'tarl body structure. Sometimes the change was full, other times it was partial and still others weren't affected at all, but the reports were, for the most part, unconfirmed, but there were the rumors...  
  
Jim finished, moving to her other breast, licking at her nipple before suckling, making Aisha gasp again and purr happily. Jim clung to Aisha, adopting more C'tarl C'tarl traits as he drank down her milk. Finally, Jim finished and opened his now catslit-pupiled eyes, looking up at Aisha. Aisha looked back down at him, gasping at the sight."What's wrong Aisha?" Jim said, a low growling tone underlying his voice. Jim blinked, then noticed his changes and screamed. "What happened to me?!"  
  
"Jimmy, I happened to you... My milk gave you some side effects that turned you into a C'tarl C'tarl... Jimmy I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to have this happen!!!" Aisha said, sobbing because of the impact of what happened had hit her.  
  
"So this is what it's like to be a C'tarl C'tarl... Aisha-kitty, Momma, thank you" Jim said, licking her cheek.  
  
"Huh? But-" Aisha started but Jim put a finger to her lips, silencing her.  
  
"I couldn't do all that much before, but now... with this gift you've given me, I feel like I can do anything, all thanks to you" Jim said softly, nuzzling her neck and purring.  
  
Aisha wrapped her arms around Jim and hugged him tightly to her, purring louder. "My precious little baby," Aisha murmured, starting to doze off, "you'll need to drink from me again when you wake up, ok?"  
  
"Okay momma, I will" Jim said, dropping off to sleep in his mother's arms, holding her close.  
  
******  
  
Gene watched from the window, having seen the event, along with Melfina, Suzuka and Gilliam's pink bot, who was on Gene's shoulder. They had returned in time to catch the majority of the event, having not had many pirates to deal with.  
  
"Great, now I've got two fuzzballs to contend with" Gene muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"Fascinating, I will have to ask Aisha about what side effects have been documented. New research project for me, I suppose" Gilliam commented.  
  
"I think it's sweet that they've found each other" Melfina said, getting a smile from Suzuka.  
  
"It certainly is at that, now only if Gene could sweeten up his attitude, there wouldn't be any problems at all, right Gilliam?" Suzuka said, the smile still evident on her face.  
  
"Absolutely correct Suzuka" Gilliam said, earning a backhand from Gene.  
  
"You stay out of this Gilliam" Gene muttered, looking back through the window, where Aisha and Jim were awake again after their short nap and Jim was nursing from her again. "Eck, geez Aisha, cover that thing up" Gene said. Aisha's ears pricked up again and, without taking her focus off of Jim, she flipped Gene the bird, then returned to purring, starting to give Jim a tongue bath.  
  
She stripped Jim of his jacket, shirt and shorts, leaving his boxers in place. She'd decided to save that for later. She licked his ears, moving to his face, mentally noting her rather good timing, as Jim finished drinking and submitted to her ministrations. After she finished with his face, she turned her attentions to her other breast, hefting it and starting to nurse with Jim.  
  
Suzuka slipped quietly in, carrying Gene with no effort up the stairs, opening the door in silence, then returning and doing the same with Melfina, Gilliam riding on Suzuka's shoulder. Aisha and Jim didn't notice a thing, being too involved in their pleasure to pay any attention to their surroundings.  
  
Aisha and Jim fell asleep that night, curled up on the couch together and purring in contentment. Suzuka stood watch over the newfound family, a small smile noticeable on her face. As for Gene and Melfina, they were blissfully unaware of anything, having fallen asleep soon after they'd gotten into bed.  
  
Suzuka sat and thought for a time, watching the bundle of contentment. 'They've finally found each other after all this time... very good... this bodes well for the future, where all of us stand strong in the face of adversity' she thought, dropping off to sleep finally in the wee hours of the morning.  
  
Rueing The Day  
  
Burke and Jerin are copyright me, Aisha and Jim are copyright Toei  
  
Jim and Aisha walked paw in paw down the street, earning looks from the humans they passed. They turned into the bar, ignoring the stares. They'd gotten them a lot in the week since they'd become mother and son.  
  
They sat at the end of the bar, Aisha ordering a soda and Jim ordering an iced tea. They sat back, their arms around each other, listening to the music from a local ad/hoc band. The pair recieved their drinks and sipped them quietly, taking this time to relax. The pirates were becoming a pain again and there was more coming and going in the house, what with more jobs coming in. They remained this way until Jim was tapped on the shoulder. Jim turned and got thrown up against the nearby wall as a consequence.  
  
"We don't like seeing furballs like you around here, so me and my friends think we'll make an example out of you and your lady friend here" rasped a heavily drunk voice from a very ugly face.  
  
"They're dead, and unless you don't want to lose what little balls you have, you'll take your filthy hands off of my son" Aisha growled, grabbing the drunk from behind and clutching at his crotch, her claws bared. Jim was dropped onto the floor.  
  
"Relax mom, they're just a more drunk version of Gene, nothing I can't handle" Jim said calmly and she let go, with the large man trembling in fear. "Listen to me you sorry piece of trash, unless you don't want to lose your balls and your heart, you'll leave before my mom gets mad" Jim instructed.  
  
"Why would I lose my heart?" The drunk asked in puzzlement. Jim clacked his teeth together and smiled evilly.  
  
"I'd eat it, that's why" Jim said with a grin.  
  
"Oh yeah?" the drunk laughed and pulled out a caster. Jim laughed as he fired, then shook it off while the smoke obscured him from everyone's vision except for Aisha (her eyes were sharp enough to see him as a charcoal version of himself). Jim roared and leaped out of the smoke, tackling the man and holding his throat in his claws.  
  
"Now you made me mad. As a result, I will leave you with a reminder of your folly never to mess with a C'tarl C'tarl" Jim snarled and ripped the man's shirt off, slashing him an X in his chest and getting off as he howled in pain.  
  
Aisha tossed 5,000 wong on the bar. "Sorry for the trouble" she said to the bartender, finishing her soda, while Jim licked the blood off his claws, spit it onto the floor and downed his iced tea. Aisha and Jim then put 100 wong on the bar next to the 5,000 and walked out, their tails waving in unison.  
  
"I warned you Jerin, that you'd rue the day you messed with a C'tarl C'tarl, but ya didn't listen to me, didja?" the bartender said to the slashed man on the floor.  
  
"Shut up and get me a doctor Burke" groaned Jerin.  
  
"You want a doctor or a vet Jerin?" Burke laughed and picked up the phone as Jerin groaned again and a laugh was heard from outside. Burke shook his head, grinning. "No one ever pays attention to the 'Don't mess with C'tarl C'tarl' sign" he said and dialed both the doctor and the vet.  
  
Homecoming  
  
"I'm home everybody!" Aisha called, setting her work apron on top of the washer, then she grumbled, remembering that it was her night to do laundry.  
  
"Good evening Aisha, how was work?" Suzuka asked.  
  
"Pretty good today Suzuka, how was your day?" Aisha replied amiably.  
  
"It was fair" Suzuka answered as Aisha joined her on the couch in the living room.  
  
"That's good" Aisha said, settling herself, only to have a caster pointed in her face.  
  
"Where's that hairball you call a son?" Gene growled.  
  
Aisha pricked her ears up, listening. "He's in his room working on schematics for the Outlaw Star and listening to some sort of dance music, because his cute butt's shaking" Aisha replied with a grin.  
  
"Dah! Too much info!" Gene said, taking a step back, then turned to go up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, and Gene? If you disturb Jim, I'll be at your throat faster than you can say 'kitty bitch'" Aisha said as Gene placed his foot on the first step. Gene then sighed and settled on the other couch, watching the TV, which was currently on a news channel.  
  
"I'll go get him, what'd you want him for?" Aisha asked and Gene produced a list.  
  
"These prices for parts" Gene responded and Aisha got up, padding up the stairs and rapping quietly on the door.  
  
------------  
  
"Jimmy?" Aisha asked, knocking gently on the door.  
  
"Come on in momma, I want to show you something and ask a few questions" Jim replied. Aisha opened the door, then closed and locked it.  
  
Jim stood there in the fur and nothing else, blushing. Then Aisha noticed the problem between his legs and she laughed.  
  
"My little baby's horny, huh?" she asked and Jim just blushed further. "Well, when it comes to sex and the like, you came to the right C'tarl C'tarl" Aisha said, dropping to her knees and crawling over to him on all fours.  
  
"Momma?" Jim asked quietly, then gasped as Aisha wrapped her tongue around Jim's hard 6" member. From there, all Jim could do was moan.  
  
------------  
  
Suzuka listened with her own sharp hearing and laughed softly. "I knew it would happen sooner or later" she murmured and Gene glanced at her.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, only to hear Jim yell out, "MOMMA!" from upstairs, making Suzuka laugh out loud.  
  
"That!" she giggled, covering her mouth and trying to regain her serene composure with little luck.  
  
"Oh they aren't..." Gene started, his face drained of all color.  
  
"You bet your caster" Suzuka snickered, getting some control back.  
  
Gene advanced toward the stairs, but Suzuka stepped in front of him, her bokuto in one hand.  
  
"I would not advise that" she said quietly as the door opened and Aisha stepped out, putting her breastplate back on, followed by a very dazed, but immensely pleased Jim Hawking.  
  
"Remind me to have us do that more often" Jim purred and Gene sank down into a heap, crying.  
  
"My partner's manhood... claimed by an animal!" he cried and immediately was thrown up against a wall by no one other than Jim himself.  
  
"Never talk about momma that way again, you understand Gene?!" Jim growled and let go, joining Aisha and Suzuka on the couch, the ladies snuggling him. Gene looked on in shock, his jaw open in shock as Melfina came out of the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong Gene?" she asked.  
  
"You don't want to know Mel... you REALLY don't want to know" Gene whimpered, then headed out the door, heading towards the police station to ask around for jobs.  
  
In the meantime, Gilliam was researching C'tarl C'tarl mating habits, having gotten interested after observing Aisha and Jim's relationship and after Suzuka gave him some details. What he found surprised him though.  
  
"What? This is fascinating, fascinating indeed... but why?" Gilliam mused. He'd been looking into the section concerning incest and found no laws on the books as to why it wasn't prohibited. Gilliam found a link then to another section and pulled it up and he discovered the reason. "All this bloodshed over one female... so that's it" he murmured to himself.  
  
He'd found that when a female will go into heat, the males go nearly berserk when near her, because the pheromones are so powerful and the knowledge that the female is not in heat yet, along with the perception that other males are after their intended mate causes riots in extreme cases. "I'd better download this and show them this data" Gilliam said, already starting.  
  
As for Aisha and Jim, she remembered what Gene wanted her to ask Jim. "Hey Jimmy?" she purred.  
  
"Yes momma?" Jim asked, snuggled up against her breasts.  
  
"Gene wanted me to ask you about some prices for parts" she said, dangling the list in front of his face. Jim grabbed it and took a look. His eyes bugged out at the prices.  
  
"This is highway robbery!" Jim exclaimed. "I'm gonna go with Gene next time he goes to see this guy and I'm going to haggle with him... but as for right now, baby's hungry, mrr momma?" he purred. Aisha smiled naughtily and took off her breastplate. Suzuka politely turned away as Aisha and Jim began to nurse from Aisha's tits.  
  
Aisha knew she was getting wet from the feeling of nursing... but she'd save that for tonight and showing Jim how she really liked it in bed... 'What a homecoming greeting' she thought, continuing to nurse.  
  
Reasons to fight against fate  
  
Jim awoke, yawning widely, attempting to snuggle up to Aisha, feeling the warm spot where she normally slept. He opened his eyes, looking around.  
  
"Momma?" he called. He pricked his ears up, straining for a response in the surrounding 500 feet. He heard nothing.  
  
"Jim" Suzuka said, appearing in the doorway. Jim looked at her, curiously. She handed him a small slip of paper. "We just found this pinned with a knife to the door". The note read as follows:  
  
'Hey furball, you and your freak friend are dead! We kidnapped your pal and are holding her. If you don't find her in an hour, we kill her. If you manage to do so, we'll kill you too. There's no room for freaks of nature like you in this world or any other.'  
  
- Terran Alliance  
  
"The Terran Alliance... they're that humans-only movement, aren't they?" Jim asked, crumpling the paper.  
  
"Gene's already gone after them. I stayed behind so we could go together in a joint effort" Suzuka said.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go save Aisha!" Jim said, throwing on his cloak and bracers.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that" Suzuka said, permitting herself a small smile as they left.  
  
~ At The Terran Alliance HQ ~  
  
"Well, well, you freaky lookin' thing, how's it feel to be trapped and have the crap beat out of you, instead of the other way around?" Her guard, a punk 15-year-old by the name of Jesk, asked.  
  
"Not too bad, it actually tickled, rather than hurt. I've been hit with a number 3 shell from a caster at point-blank range. That didn't kill me. I'll admit it fried my fur a tad and got stuck with a restaurant bill, but that's all it did. Nothing's killed me yet, not even a traitor C'tarl C'tarl in the 'Strongest Woman in the Universe' contest. Try me pipsqueak" Aisha explained slowly, making sure he got it, as he seemed a little slow in the head, at least to her. She pricked her ears up, hearing an explosion and she smiled. "My son and my friends must have found where I was. I suggest you run while you still can" she purred smoothly.  
  
"I ain't afraid of no freaks!" Jesk said, trying to act brave, but his voice was noticeably shaking. Aisha burst out laughing as she saw Jim appear in the doorway.  
  
"Hi baby!" she said.  
  
"Hi momma" Jim replied, smiling wide.  
  
"What the?" Jesk said, right before he was thrown into the wall by Jim. Without taking his eyes off of the whimpering coward in front of him, supported by one of Jim's arms and the wall.  
  
"Are you alright momma?" Jim asked and Aisha easily broke the chains and slashed through the ropes.  
  
"I was wondering what was taking you so long, honey" Aisha said as Jim knocked out Jesk with a headbutt, leaving him slumped against the wall. "Where are Suzu and Gene?" she asked.  
  
"Suzuka is disabling all of his guards and Gene's got his caster trained on the leader's forehead, some ass named Bero" Jim replied.  
  
"Wanna smack the crap out of him or let me do it?" Aisha asked.  
  
"Why not together? He's right in the next room" Jim replied and she grinned, rushing the wall and breaking through it. Jim followed at a sedate walk.  
  
"Are you Bero?" Aisha growled, grasping the chin of a clean-shaven, red-haired of a 30-something human.  
  
"Don't touch me freak" Bero responded, spitting in her face. In the blink of an eye, Jim was on him and ripping him to shreds.  
  
"AISHA GET HIM OFF OR WE CAN'T COLLECT THE 20 MILLION BOUNTY!!" Gene yelled in fear, seeing his partner in a blood rage. Aisha moved just as fast as Jim did and pulled him off by his jacket, pressing him against a wall and slapping him twice across the face.  
  
"Snap out of it kid!" she roared in his face. Jim calmed down, blinking his eyes in a daze.  
  
"Mommy? What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Baby... You ripped Bero apart" Aisha said, trying to break it to him gently. Then Jim saw what was left of Bero and turned green, turning his head and retching. Aisha held him after he'd finished while Suzuka checked for a pulse.  
  
"Well, he's alive, you just ripped him up pretty good Jim. Let's take him to the police so we can collect, hmm?" Suzuka said and they all nodded.  
  
~ Later ~  
  
"20 million for the one guy... man what a payoff!" Gene said, separating the Wong into 3 stacks, one for himself, one for Suzuka and the last for Jim and Aisha.  
  
"Very profitable... 6 and 2/3 of a million for one man... Good doing business with you Gene" Suzuka said.  
  
"Say, where's Jim and Aisha?" Melfina asked.  
  
"She's upstairs comforting Jim. Apparently nearly killing Bero left him really unsettled and morose" Suzuka replied and Gene nodded.  
  
"All things considered, he's handling it better than I thought" Gene commented, sipping his coffee. Upstairs, things were looking up for Jim's mood. (A/N: Not THAT way, so get your mind out of the gutter.)  
  
"Jimmy?" Aisha asked, running paw across Jim's cheek. Jim clasped it in his own paws, looking at her.  
  
"Thank you momma" he whispered, nuzzling her and purring. She scritched him behind his ears and held him, settling on his bed in a bundle of fur, quickly falling asleep after the exhausting day.  
  
Melfina looked in, then quietly made her way back down the stairs after closing the door. "Sleeping soundly together" she reported.  
  
"That's good to hear" Gene said and Suzuka nodded, sipping her tea as the three watched the evening news and the report of Bero's arrest and conviction. His sentence was a consecutive 235 years, the majority of it for terrorism. I suppose it really was a bad thing that the majority of the jury and the judge were C'tarl C'tarl... not to mention bias didn't exist in the law structure of the C'tarl C'tarl world he got extradited to for his trial...  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Ok, T'laren here, everyone who's read this through to the end... YES, I know this is severely AU, that was my intent. YES, I realize I'll probably get flamed by people that can't spell/shorten words to one letter (you people will get laughed at long and loudly). NO, I don't think I'll have a sequel series, I'm OS'ed out for now. YES, I will take suggestions for new fics, if you're willing to offer them, and I may use those ideas and give you subsequent credit for the idea.  
  
Oh, and one last thing. There was a lemon chapter that I deliberately left out. Anybody that wants a copy, e-mail me.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
T'laren 


End file.
